<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Days by PhoenixNinja101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628055">Black Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101'>PhoenixNinja101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Color Wheel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Kuroko!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Seirin High Basketball Team Members</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Color Wheel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I almost forgot to post this…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Normal POV!</strong>
</p><p>There are times when Kuroko realized just how lonely he was. Those were the dark days.</p><p>Because his parents were always busy, they never got to spend time with him. Kuroko knows that it was not something they wished, since he can see them try to make time for him despite their tight schedules. His grandma was a calming presence that always waits for him home, but with her frail body and weakening condition, lately she’s been found sleeping in the living room, too tired to greet him. But that was fine with him.</p><p>There was a time, when their house wasn’t shrouded with darkness and instead with multi-colored lights and stray confetti as his friends came to visit. The room had been bated with light in every direction and clutters were everywhere. At that time, his parents were away and his grandmother in the hospital. Yet the room was as lively as ever with Aomine and Kise singing an out of tune birthday song as Midorima tried to make them shut up, Momoi scolding the two for having brought out the confetti before ‘her Tetsu-kun’ could even blow the candle to his cake, Akashi keeping an eye on Murasakibara as he ogled the table where the deserts lay.</p><p>It was, indeed, the most memorable birthday he’d ever had. Even without his family, his friends had been there with him to spend the day with.</p><p>Those were the happy days. But not all good things last, it seemed.</p><p>It was January 31<sup>st</sup> all over again, and this time he was alone. Sighing as he sat himself down on the bench, he draped a towel on his head as he listened to the sound of dribbling made by his light, Kagami.</p><p>Noticing the hunched form of his shadow, the dual-colored-haired teen grunted as he grabbed the ball as it bounced on the ground, stopping its momentum as he walked towards the teal-haired boy.</p><p>“Yo!” Kagami called making Kuroko look up at him curiously. “Wanna go to my house?” he asked, thinking, <em>‘it should be fine now, right?’</em>.</p><p>Kuroko nodded silently as he stood up to follow Kagami. It hadn’t been his plan to spend the day playing basketball together, but he had found himself wandering through the empty basketball court when he got bored in his house with nothing to do. His parents had already called that morning, and his grandmother even prepared him breakfast. But Kuroko had found himself unsatisfied with staying home – not that there was anything wrong with his family, he just figured he should spend the day doing something he loved. It was purely by chance that he met Kagami on the way.</p><p>“We’re here.” Kagami’s booming voice brought him back to reality, realizing they were in front of the taller man’s house. Kagami then opened the door and went in by himself, not bothering to take off his shoes as he entered. Kuroko could only shake his head as he entered, furrowing his brows at the darkness that greeted him. Murmuring a small ‘sorry for the intrusion’, Kuroko closed the door behind him and began taking off his shoes.</p><p>Once his shoes were placed neatly on the floor, he narrowed his eyes as he tried adjusting them to the darkly lit room. “Kagami-kun?” frowning, he slowly made his way to the living room trying to search for the bigger man’s silhouette when–</p><p>Suddenly, the lights turned on, blinding Kuroko as his face scrunched up as he tried to shield his eyes–</p><p>“Happy Birthday Kuroko!”</p><p>Smiling softly, Kuroko opened his eyes as he was met with the smiling faces of his friends, both former and current teammates present as they giggled at having surprised their phantom player.</p><p>“What took you so long, Tetsu?”</p><p>“Kurokocchi! You should blow the candle now. I had this cake custom-made from one of my sister’s friends!”</p><p>“It’s too early for cake-nanodayo!”</p><p>“Eh? But Mukkun will eat the cake before Tetsu-kun can at this rate.”</p><p>“Atsushi.”</p><p>“Hai, Aka-chin.”</p><p>Teal eyes twinkled as he watched his friends light up the whole room, smiling gratefully at having them present on this day. He had thought he’d spend the whole day wandering around thoughtlessly, playing by himself on a basketball court or maybe treating himself to a vanilla shake like the year before in his third year in middle school. But it seems like how hall happy days has an end, dark and lonely days have too.</p><p>“Oi Kuroko!” turning to the source of noise, Kuroko tilted his head as Kagami approached him. “What are you doing, standing by the door? C’mon, this is your party y’know?”</p><p>“Hai, hai… Kagami-kun.”</p><p>
  <strong>~•~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OMAKE:</strong>
</p><p>“By the way, Kagami-kun.”</p><p>Kagami hummed, plopping himself down the sofa as Kuroko followed suit.</p><p>“How did you get everyone to come here?”</p><p>Kagami sweat-dropped and did not answer. The smaller teen didn’t need to know that the Seirin players had no idea when Kuroko’s birthday was, and only found out when Momoi contacted them to plan a surprise party. He also didn’t need to know that the reason Aomine has been smirking in their direction was to gloat.</p><p>“You could say…” Kagami sighed. “… that people just tend to gather when it concerns you.”</p><p>Kuroko only stared at him quizzically before shrugging him off when he noticed Momoi gesturing him to their group.</p><p>Kagami briefly wondered if challenging Aomine to a one-on-one will be enough to wipe off that smirk on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: There will be more to come.</p><p>~~~CHAO!!!~~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>